Rush me into Love
by CinnaTwistYaoi
Summary: If you asked, him he can't remember when or how they fell in love. It was a blur. He just knows that as long as he makes his blonde happy the world would keep spinning. A short SasuNaru one shot. Yaoi MalexMale relationship.


Rush me into love

A SasuNaru One Shot

Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and TV Tokyo, Please support the official release

XxXCinnaTwistYaoiXxX

The laugh was breathless and chimed in the air, capturing all attention in the room. God the blonde was gorgeous. Naruto Uzumaki, 17 years old and a high school senior. He was known as the Angel of Konoha, Perfection forced to dwell amongst humanity. Hair that was a shimmering blonde and that blinded all who looked too long. Gorgeous stunning cerulean eyes that froze anyone in place if they were oh so lucky to have them directed at them. Smooth tan skin almost blemish less besides the three whisker marks on either side of his face. Animal attraction that entranced who ever spotted this beauty. His legs were long and slender and his frame was strong but with soft curves that looked smoother than any material known to the world.

Sasuke growled to fight the arousal down.

_God damn. _

"Naruto!" A voice snapped.

The blonde stood up and danced down the row, as if to prove he was paying attention. The stunning blonde was wearing a pair of faded blue shorts that reached his upper thighs, as well as a tight black tank top with a baggy orange and black vest that stopped mid stomach over it. He also had one stud in his left ears and black boots that reached his mid calves.

Sasuke licked his lips and swiftly hit himself hard in the knee. He hissed in pain but reluctantly the blood returned north.

_God DAMN._

Before he could stop himself everyday he was filling the blonde's bag, locker and desk filled with roses. Accompanied by less that subtle confessions. He would buy the blonde lunch, go with him to every class, and drive him to and from school. Anything, Everything. That's why, when Naruto pushed the raven teen into the bathroom wall and proceeded to tear off his clothes He moaned out in relief.

It started simply.

'_Walk with me'_

'_Be with me'_

'_Kiss Me'_

'_Hold me'_

'_Want me'_

'_Show me'_

'_Take me'_

'_Break me'_

Suddenly Sasuke was consumed by his blonde. His senses were always full of him. Burning with him. He was inside the blonde more than he was inside of his mother's womb. His stomach completely dominated with more of the blonde's saliva than food. The blonde constantly naked more than Sasuke ever wore clothes.

'_Do you love me?'_

_I love you_

'_Show me.'_

_How_

'_Take me.'_

_Always._

Sasuke never realized how deep he was in until it was too late. He failed to graduate High school. His father kicked him out of his home. He was living in a tiny apartment barely making ends meet, but that didn't matter.

He had his Sunshine.

_Or so he thought_

Just as quickly the blonde came into his life he left. He just left the Raven and never came back. All he left was a bunch of worthless text books, the money and schedule for Sasuke's exams.

'_If you love me. Show me.'_

The raven just did as his blonde instructed him.

The raven got his GED. The raven went on to college. The raven spent all of his time studying, the raven remained faithful. Because he was doing this for his blonde.

He would always obey his instructions.

'_Find me'_

The day Sasuke walked into his VP office of Uchiha Corp. There sitting in his chair was his blonde. Just as ravishing as ever.

Long tan legs. Sunshine hair, Pink lips, Striking cerulean eyes.

They stared at each other as if time never stopped. Simply the two of them in the entire world, because they were each other entire world.

'_Naruto Uzumaki, President of Uzumaki Productions.'_

_I think you mean Uchiha_

A breath taking smile.

'_Uchiha it is.'_

Yes Sasuke couldn't tell you when they got engaged, when he fell in love or even when their first kiss was.

However he could remember how many times his blonde commanded him. That was because his blonde always knew what was best.

'_Love me'_

_Always_

-Fin-

A/N: Reviews are the only thing that keeps me writing. Which pairing should I write next?


End file.
